Masked Hunter
by Maj156
Summary: People are never as you expect.Allen Walker knows well. Considering after he meets a 6 year old,then the boy disappears. A person wearing a strange mask with strange powers, and knowledge. He also bears a strange past, one shared with the earl. Reviewplz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I had to write another story because I started reading D. Grey-Man and I just couldn't help myself. I already have 4 fanfics already. So I'll try to work hard to also get the other ones going too. So please read and enjoy. I thank you for reading. So the summary: Allen Walker and Linali Lee find a young boy, a 6 year old to be exact. He seemes to be an exorcist but Hablaska is amazed at how strong his syncro rate is and what kind of innocence he has. After three years he comes back from a mission. Changes have changed this young man. And he is to be the savior of the entire human race but what happens when he might possibly know the earl? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

They walked thru the town searching for the monster. They had gotten intel that it was in this town with peacefull inhabinants.

"Do you see anything Allen?" The girl asked the boy next to her.

"Nothing yet Linali. I don't understand. I swear I saw it when we got here but its nowhere that my eye can see." Allen said looking around and then coming to rest his eyes on the girl, Linali.

"I'm sure that we'll find it. We just have to keep looking." They walked for awhile before coming upon a man in a black cloak playing poker with a bunch of others. The cloaked figure was wining by the looks of it.

"Aurgh! You cheat!" One man said pointing to the cloaked man.

"I do not cheat. It's not my fault that you can't play good enough to win." The cloaked man said with a steady voice that sounded slightly childish in the pitch. The other men grumbled and walked away. Allen stood there and had a sudden urge to play against this person, so he went and sat down.

"So you would like to play your luck against me? What will be the bet?"

"No bet, I just want to play a friendly game." Allen said shrugging his shoulders. The cloaked figure sat for a minute before shuffling the cards.

"So you are travelers?" the cloaked man asked.

"Yes. We are looking for something here. Maybe you can help us."

"Maybe, I do know the in's and out's of this town. What are you looking for?"

"Have you heard rumors of a monster wondering around?"

"Yes. That is what you are looking for?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen this monster."

"Oh well, thats fine. Lets just enjoy this game of poker." After awhile Allen put down his cards thinking that he would be able to win with his cards, getting a surprise when the cloaked man won with flying colors. _How? I was even cheating too! I'm the best a poker. _He didn't understand.

"Well, thank you for the game, young man. I enjoyed it. I have never had someone who would just play without asking for anything."

"I'm glad. Thank you for your help."

"Have a good evening." Allen nodded and left.

~000000000~

The cloaked figure walked to the abandoned park and sat down under a tree. After awhile a person walked up to him.

"There you are. I'm glad that I found you." Came a female voice.

"Sara, I was waiting for you." the cloaked man looked up and you could see a small smile cross his face.

"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere." The cloaked man stood up and walked with the blonde girl. They walked for awhile and then she suddenly stopped.

"We're here." She said. It was an abandoned alleyway.

"Sara, what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show something new. Did you notice?"

"No." She looked angry.

"After all I've done for you and you say you haven't noticed anything?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't see you very often so I don't notice things very often." She looked even more angry.

"Fine I'll show you." She back away and it was like her body streched and her body changed and she looked hidious.

"Sara, what are you? What happened?"

"I am now a powerful beast. An Akuma. I am evolved up to a level 3. It's taken me 3 years but I'm finally here."

"You've been like this for that long? Why Sara?"

"I don't have to tell someone lowly like you. I'm just going to eat you and evolve more. So prepare you're self. Your precious Sara is going to eat you." She came at him and there was a flash of light.

~0000000000~

"We've been walking for 3 hours and still haven't found anything." Allen complained throwing his hands up dramticly and then bowing his head. "I honestly don't know how other exorcists find the Akuma with out my eye."

"You just get used to it." Linali said with a smile. She was getting tired of walking too. She wanted to get this done and go home to her brother. Then they saw a flash and it stopped. They looked at eachother and Allen's eye activated and he saw the Akuma. But he saw something strange. Usually he didn't see humans, but he could clearly see the human that was fighting this Akuma.

"I found it Linali! Lets go!" He said running towards the Alleyway. When they got there they were too late. There they saw blood running down the walls and puddling the ground. Then they saw the cloaked man that played poker with Allen.

"Is he the Akuma?" Linali asked.

"No, he's human. Did he kill the Akuma?" Allen went to him and kneeled down.

"Did you kill the Akuma?"

"Yes, I killed her. My friend, Sara. The only person that helped me thru my horrible life. I don't understand why."

_I can't believe he killed it! With what though? _Linali and Allen both thought.

"Are you an exorcist?" The cloaked man asked.

"Yes we both are. My name is Allen Walker and this is Linali Lee."

"Can you take me with you?" They were shocked.

"Yeah we can. If you want to be an exorcist. We'll take you to the Black Order HQ."

"Thank you."

~000000000000~

They arrived at the headquarters and they went to Komui right away.

"Oh you've come back. Welcome back." Komui said then he slid to Allen's side. "You didn't do anything funny with my sister did you?"

"No of course not sir!"

"Oh that's good. So how did the mission go?"

"Well sir, that's one of the reasons we are here. We found the Akuma but when we got there it was already dead and this person was there." Allen said pointing to the figure that was standing next to them. The hood was down to reveal long black hair. His left eye was bandaged and he had a sad look on his face. But what shocked everyone was the fact that he looked 6 years old. They all looked at him and he just looked around.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked.

"How old are you?"

"6. Why?" They all looked at each other and then back to the boy standing before them.

_He's younger then Linanli was when she entered the Black Order. _Komui thought. But he didn't pay it no mind.

"How wonderful to have you will us. It's always good to have another person who can help us. Do you have innocence?"

"What is that?"

"Well how about we go vist Hablaska." and with that Komui and the boy went to see the person who holds the innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are. I hope this story goes somewhere. So please review. thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. I feel kinda bummed that nobody has commented on my story. But I'll keep writing in hopes that it will catch someones eye. Plus I have this whole idea planned and for my enjoyment I'm gonna finish this story. But anyway. Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Hunter, and Miora, ok so half of Miora. My sister made her up. Anywho, onto the story and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Komui and the little boy walked onto the elevater and it started to go down. Komui looked down at the boy who was standing next to him. Who was this child? Why had he agreed to come? Why did he seem to have this strange aura around him? Komui could help but ask these questions within his mind. He didn't know about anyone else but he felt a strange pressure coming from the small boy. He would have to think it over. The boy looked up at him with one big eye that held a question.

"Is there something the matter?" the boy asked. Komui shook his head, "No, just thinking."

"About what? You were looking at me."

_This boy is very observant. _"I'm sorry if I made you think that there was anything the matter with you. I was thinking about some paperwork that I had to get done, thats all." Komui asked with a smile.

"Oh, so where are we going mister?"

"My name is Komui Lee, and we are going to see Havlaska. What's your name?" Komui asked.

"I don't have one." was the curt reply. Komui was surpirsed to say the least.

"Really? Nobody gave you a name?"

"No. I wasn't named, I wasn't even cared for properly." The boy said looking straight ahead. This shocked Komui even more then before. But he opted to stay quiet. They finally reached the floor with Havlaska. The boy was indeed shocked when he laid eyes on her. He gasped and backed away.

"Hello Komui." She said. He nodded his head in response, "Hello Havlaska. How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you. What can I do for you?"

"We have ourselves a new exorcist and we need you to check for Innocence and if he doesn't have one then can you see if you can fit him with one?" Komui offered. Havlaska looked at the boy standing next to the Chief.

"I shall look." She said simlply. "Come boy, please do not be afraid." She said holding out her arms for him to come. With no hesitation he walked up to her and touched her hand. With that simple touch she saw everything. Komui swore he heard her gasp but he couldn't be sure.

Havlaska was wrenched into the deep corners of the boy's mind where she was meet with a shadow form.

_"What are you doing here?" _the shadow said. She couldn't idetifiy if it was a man or woman. It kinda sounded like both.

"I was asked to check for Innocence. I don't know how I got here." She answered figuring it would be a good idea to not piss this shadow off seeing as she was in it's territory.

_"I understand. You were asked to do something, so search. But be careful with what you find. I do not want others knowing what you find. Just tell the bear minimum." _

"I understand." Havlaska was known for being a passive exorcist and she didn't like conflict. She was thrown out of the space and was brought back to the present. She saw the boy was looking at her curiously so she started her investigation.

Komui was starting to get conserned, for Havlaska was taking a lond time to induce whether the child had Innocence or not. Finally she let go on the childs hand.

"So how did it go Havlaska?" She seemed kind of out of it and it worried Komui.

"He has Innocence. Its a parasitic type. It's within his body. He will not need anything. He may need training to figure out how to use it."

"Wonderful. Havlaska?"

"Yes Chief Komui?"

"This boy doesn't have a name. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Hmm... I like Hunter."

"Why Hunter?"

"Well, it just seems to fit. Plus he will be and exorcist, so he will hunt Akuma."

"That makes sense. Thanks, I'll bring it up with the others and see what the child wants."

"Alright. I'm sure you have a lot of work you must get done so you need to get going."

"Right... Oh you never said what the boys syncro rate was."

Havlaska didn't really want to tell him so she just made a bluff, "I cannot determine it because he doesn't know how to use it. Once he know how to activate it then I will be able to get a better understanding to the syncro rate."

"Ok. Well then I'll be seeing you Havlaska. You have a nice day."

"You also."

Komui made the elevator go up and they made their way to the floor with the science division. He went into his office and sitting there was his sister and Allen Walker.

"Your back! What did Havlaska say?" His sister, Linali asked.

"He does indeed have Innocence but she couldn't determine his syncro rate because he hasn't activated it and he doesn't know how to use it. She did say that it is a Parasitic type, like Allen's." They all looked fairly confused. By that point Lavi made himself known.

"What do you mean? I don't see any Innocence on his body." Everybody besides the child jumped in surprise.

"Lavi when did you get here?"

"Oh I've been here since Komui left for Havlaska." They all sighed and looked back to Komui for the answer to Lavi's question.

"Well she didn't really say anything about that, all she said was that it was inside of his body. She didn't really elaberate after that. I had a feeling like she was hidding something. But that doesn't really matter. I was talking to the boy and he said he didn't have a name so we have to pitch in and get him a name." Komui said waiting for someone to speak up. Kanda out of nowhere walked by and rather rudely said, "Beansprout jr." without another word he walked out.

"That was weird..." Allen said.

"I agree." Linali added. "Brother do you have a suggestion."

"Well Havlaska suggested Hunter."

"I like it." Lavi commented.

"Yeah it some how fits him." Allen and Linali said.

"Well what do you think?" Komui asked looking at the boy. The boy looked up at him and nodded his head once.

"I would like that. But I would have liked any name you gave me."

"Then its settled. Allen would you mind taking him in for now? Training him and whatnot."

"Sure. I'll have to get a bedroll for him."

"That's fine. Go talk to Miora and she'll help you get one." With that they all left. Allen going to Miora's office, Linali going to the training ground, and Lavi going to the cafeteria.

~000000000~

Allen knocked on the door fairly nervous. He didn't know why but Miora made him really uncomfortable. She wasn't scary or ugly, infact she was very beautiful. It was her demenor and her aura that scared him. She had the same feel as Master Cross.

"Come in." Came a woman's voice. Allen opened the door and walked in with the boy, Hunter, following close. They came across the owner of the voice. She was sitting amongst 6 different computers. She wasn't looking at the visitors. She had dark red hair that was tied up, wearing silver white glasses. When Allen didn't say anything she looked him straight in the eyes, her yellow eyes boring into his.

"Was there something you wanted from me Allen Walker?" Allen jumped alittle he knew she probably knew why he was there but he said it any way, "I need a bedroll for my friend here." pointing to the small boy by his side. Miora looked around her computers to look at the boy. She looked back to Allen and nodded. She typed on her computer for awhile before saying, "There should be one in your room, if not come back."

"Thank you Miora. Oh this is Hunter, he's a new exorcist." Miora didn't look from her computers. "It's a pleasure. I'm Miora, now if you don't mind I'm busy." Hinting that they needed to leave. Allen took that hint and left. Allen then showed Hunter around the Order. Hunter took a special interest in the food court, training grounds and Havlaska's area much to Allen's surprise.

"Isn't Havlaska scary?" Allen asked Hunter. The boy just shook his head and looked at Allen.

"Why do you think she's scary, Walker sir?"

"She's not scary per say, it's just that she's... I don't know how to descride it. She just imites a feeling, kind of like Miora."

"I don't find anything wrong with Miora." Hunter said.

"Well I guess it's just me then, because Lavi, Kanda, Linali, or even Komui don't feel it. I don't get it." Allen said with a sigh. "Well you wanna go to the training grounds to see if we can get your Innocence activated and then we'll go to the cafeteria for dinner." Hunter looked at him with a small smile and nodded his head.

~0000000~

Several hours later, after training and succesfully getting him to activate they went to the cafeteria.

"You got a strange Innocence, I don't even know what to call that. It was like mine but very different. How would have taken that Hunter?"

"Well, I don't know either." it feeling powerful and scary but I think that I can handle it."

_This kid has so much courage. _Allen thought. They continued talking until they got the Jerry. Allen ordered all his usual stuff making Jerry wonder if Allen could really eat it all. Then Jerry noticed Hunter.

"Hey, whose this little fella?" Jerry asked.

"Oh this is Hunter, he's one of our newest exorcists."

"Awefuly young wouldn't you say?"

"I'm 6." Hunter said making Jerry's eyes bug out even with his sunglasses.

"6?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But he doesn't act 6 Jerry. He acts more my age." Allen said.

"Right well what do you want Hunter?" Jerry asked.

"The same thing as Allen." Hunter answered simply

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Can you eat all of that?"

"Yes."

"Not much of a talker is he?" Jerry asked Allen.

"Well he can be, he was just answering your questions. He's more of the direct answer type. He doesn't beat around the bush much." Allen said laughing. They ate and then Allen showed him to his room.

~000000000~

The next day turned out to be fairly uneventful. Around 6:00 in the evening Komui called Allen and Hunter into his office. They entered to find Komui at his messy desk, Miora standing next to him and Kanda sitting on the couch. Kanda looked up at the door hearing it open, scowled seeing who it was.

"Welcome Allen." Komui said smiling at Allen.

"Hello, Chief. What's going on?"

"Well you have a mission, and your partner is Kanda... again." Kanda's eyes widened.

"What? You expect me to work with him again?" Kanda all but growled the words.

"Yes. Oh and how is Hunter's Innocence training going?" Komui asked Allen.

"Just fine. He seems to have gotten the jist of it."

"Good, because he will be going with you."

It was both of them who yelled, "What?" Komui seemed unfazed.

"Yes you will take him with you. His first mission. If he succeds then he will be a full fledged exorcist and he can take missions on his own. What do you think of it Hunter?"

"That's fine."

"But do you think you are ready?" Allen asked. Kanda just glared at Komui which the latter ignored having gotten used to it.

"Yes I do." Hunter said not looking at Allen but favoring staring at Komui.

"It's settled then, you will leave once you're fitted with Miora's gear." As if on cue Miora came over and clipped the camera's on their shirts and sticking the communicators in their ears. She also activated her invisible Golem to go with them.

"Right now that that is settled, leave." Komui said. Kanda got up glared at Komui and then turned to Allen and Hunter.

"I will not tolerate any mishapes like last time, got me short stack?"

"Yes and the name Allen."

"Whatever. Short stack and Shorter short stack or even beansprout and beansprout jr. Doesn't matter to me. Lets just get this over with."

Kanda walked out of the office and then Allen followed by the little 6 year old Hunter. Komui watched and once they were out he looked at Miora.

"You can watch their progress?"

"Yes sir, I sent a Golem after them. So I will watch and report back."

"Wonderful, I want to see what kind of potential this Hunter has."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it and yes this is in a time period that they have computers what not. Or she's just really smart and was the first to create them. That could work too! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me SO happy! THNX!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I know that you're mad at me. I know that its not an excuse but I just haven't felt like writing anything~! I finally got my butt in gear and wrote this lovely chapter. **

**I wanna thank my reviewer AngelInTheFlames for reviewing. Anyway onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey-Man. Its too bad because if I did Allen would already be a Noah and lenalee and Lavi would be a couple. So cute! anyway read away!**

~000000000000000000000~

Chapter 3

They were at the train station when Kanda's Golem crackled that there was an incoming call. The samurai took the call at the nearest pay phone.

"What is it?" He asked alittle impatient. If the phone call dragged on too long then they would miss their train... again.

"You have been requested back to headquarters." Came a female voice. Kanda scowled.

"What for?"

"Orders from the the Great General's. Komui has also agreed with their decision. After hearing reason." Kanda's scowl deepend.

"I don't understand."

"There is no need to understand. Just answer the orders that were given you." The woman said impatiently as if she had something better to do then talk to Kanda, which in fact she did. She had a mountain of paperwork that needed finished before 9:00 PM that night, it was already 7:30. She didn't have the time nor want to talk to the cranky samurai.

Kanda sighed, "Alright. We'll head that way soon." He hung up the Golem phone thing. He walked back to moyashi and moyashi jr.

"What was that about?" Allen asked. Kanda watched as the train came and stopped. Hunter went to get on it but stopped when the two older men didn't come also. Kanda glared.

"We have orders to head back to HQ. Don't ask why." Kanda said noticing the questions in Allen's eyes. Allen closed his mouth and nodded. They turned and headed back, leaving Hunter there for a few moments before the child realized that they had left.

~00000000000000000~

Komui sat in his office thinking about why the General's had ordered the Exorcists back. He understood and mently kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. The boy had little experience. Yes, the boy would be ok with Allen and Kanda but to send him on his first mission was alittle fast for the 6 year old.

Komui was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his office door open or even notice the growl that was eminating from Kanda. Finally after a gentle nudge from Allen was Komui shaken from his thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry I was thinking. I'm glad you made it back so quick."

"We weren't very far." Allen said.

"Yeah because baka moyashi jr. was slow and we missed our train... twice!"

"Hey, Kanda don't yell at him. He's little. Not everyone has long legs like ours."

"Seriously? 'Ours'? Mine not 'ours'." Kanda said glaring at Allen.

"Right, so why were we called back?" Allen asked.

"Well, I went to the General's to tell them that Hunter was sent on his first mission. They sorely disagreed. They said that because he was so young that he should be trained alittle more first before being sent on a mission. I know that he would have been safe with you and Kanda but you can never be to careful. The General's picked someone to be his master. If I had a say then he would be going to someone different but I didn't and I honestly feel for the poor child." Komui said with a sad tone. Allen was confused and Kanda really didn't care.

"What do you mean Komui?"

"Well, his intructer will be, Master Cross Marian." Allen's eye's went huge and he just stood there in shock.

"Are you serious?" He said after recovering from his shock.

"Afraid so. We called him here. He will be here in a weeks time."

"Its a good thing I'm going on a mission. I don't want to see that bastard." Allen said with a really dark look. Kanda was surprised by the amount of hatred coming off of him. But being Kanda he chose to ignore it. Komui just looked at him and then down at the little boy standing by himself by the door.

"Did you hear Hunter?" The boy nodded. "What do you think about it?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. Kanda was trying really hard to control himself.

"It's a simple yes or no question Hunter." Again the boy shrugged.

"Why do you do that?" Komui asked. Another shrug. Komui sighed. He went to try again when Kanda shot toward the boy and lifted him up by his collar.

"Why won't you answer the question?" Kanda growled through his teeth. The boy looked him straight in the eyes and slowly shrugged again as if taunting Kanda to do more. The man scowled and shook the boy.

"I guess it doesn't matter whether you want to or not, your going to be Cross' apprentiace." Kanda said.

"I don't know this man so I wouldn't know if I wanted to or not. Why do you always ask questions before thinking things thru? I don't know him, I've only been here for a week. I have never even heard of this man. So please before you ask, think about whether I know him or not." Hunter said still looking Kanda in the eyes not showing any kind of fear. Allen and Komui were plain shocked that this little boy dared to speak to Kanda that way. Kanda stared at him for awhile before putting him down.

"You have a point." Was all that came out of Kanda's mouth. Kanda turned around and left. The two men that were left stared in amazement that Kanda didn't lash out.

Finally breaking from his shock Komui said, "Right well I guess you should get going Allen before Kanda leaves you. You both still have a mission to complete."

"Right, will you make sure that Hunter is taken care of before Master comes?"

"Of course. Now get going before you're left behind." Komui said with a smile as he watched the white haired Exorcist leave his office. Hunter still stood by the door and Komui wondered why the boy seemed so strange.

~000000000000~

A week later the Black Order was graced with a presence of someone they thought was impossible. Cross Marian. The tall, red headed General walked thru the halls looking for Komui's office hoping that he didn't have to stay long. He hated it here and didn't want to stay longer then nessacary. Why did he have to take another annoying child? Why were they always dumping kids on him? Okay so Allen wasn't exactly dumped on him, it was Cross' fault that he took Allen. But he had a very good reason for it, sort of. Cross sighed and continued down the hall ignoring the stares and whispers. Finally making it to Komui's office Cross slammed the door open startling the people that were in there.

"Ah Cross. You've come." Komui said with a smile. There was a woman standing next to him with a pile of paperwork. Cross assumed that was Komui's assistant. The woman stared at him with hard golden eyes that could best his, Kanda's and Allen's glares put together. He swore he knew this woman but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt connected to her, maybe she was a past lover. Doubtful. He would have remembered her. She continued to glare and it was really getting on his nerves. Komui was speaking but Cross was ignoring him in favor of glaring back at the woman with hair that reminded him of himself and eyes that looked like a Noah's. Finally he couldn't take it.

"What!" He shouted startling everyone present save for the woman and child hidden in the dark corner.

"Nothing." was all she said turning away and handing Komui another stack of papers he had to sign. Cross growled but refrained from going and strangling the strange woman. Komui cleared his throat to get Cross' attention and received a long and hard glare. Komui started his speech again in hopes that Cross was listening this time.

"We have called you here because we have an apprentice for you. If you don't mind taking him in. Nyne said no, Winters didn't even listen long enough to even understand what I was asking, Tiedoll is nowhere to be found like you were and and you know Yeegar is no longer with us. So that leaves you." Cross glared harder. He really didn't want another apprentice that will just annoy him to no end.

"Whatever. Where is this child?" He said looking around completely bypassing the childs corner. But considering his personality and how small he was Hunter was really hard to find sometimes. Komui gestured for the boy to come out. Hunter made his way infront of Cross. The said red head looked down at the boy. Hunter didn't look at him. Cross got irritated.

"Look at me boy!" Cross hissed. The boy complied and gazed up at Cross. The tall man was shocked to see startling silver eyes. They reminded Cross of quick silver how they had a liquid look to them, but there were times where his eyes looked like hard silver. He was used to seeing light colored eyes seeing as Allen's eyes were bright blue being and albino but he had never seen silver, save for... no he wasn't going to think it. Cross looked the boy over. Then looked at Komui.

"What type of Innocence does he posses?"

"Parasitic. We don't know exactly what he can do. Allen just said that he can make a sword come from his palm. Allen didn't elaborate."

"Hmph." Cross looked back at the boy who had gone back to staring off.

"Fine. But he might not turn out to be the same as Allen." Cross stated glaring at Komui. The red headed woman had left making Cross gratefull. Komui smiled.

"Of course. I'm just glad that someone's going to train him. I don't know if Allen is ready to train someone and I don't trust Kanda to not kill him. Thank you Cross."

"Hmph." Cross said again. He turned to leave figuring the boy would just follow.

"Oh and Cross." The red haired man stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please do stop by more often." Komui said. Cross smirked and shook his head.

"Not in a thousand years." And Cross left with little Hunter trailing behind.

~00000000000000000000000~

**OOOHHH! Hunter got a master to train him. Not sure that it was a good idea to pick Cross but I thought it would be funny. So tell me what you thought of this chapter I still apoligize to have taken so long to get this chapter out. I promise that I will get more chapters out faster. I just wish that more people were reveiwing. It really does help me want to write. But anyway. The next chapter is a time skip of several years. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
